Part of the Plan
by Rouxal
Summary: Alex denied Olivia repeatedly for almost two weeks trying to get one result. Will she get what she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**The regular good 'ol disclaimer. Not Mine. And never will be sadly.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Alex teased her.

She teased her for the past two weeks. Denying the quick glances Olivia gave her and the subtle touches once they were in between the sheets preparing for a nights rest. Her hand would glide down the small of Alex's soft, pale back, and then trail a finger down a supple cheek. Alex didn't even flinch.

And it was all part of the plan.

Alex knew that if she were to throw a couple "let's just hold each other tonight"s or "I just want to feel your heart beat" that it would get Olivia exhaustingly frustrated.

And frustrated was exactly what Olivia got.

Not that Alex didn't suffer any in her developing plan. Not being able to feel Olivia's touch from her soft, yet strong hands was starting to make her reconsider, but she knew the result would be well worth the agony. Alex knew well what this wait would get her.

Sex that was incomparable.

She stumbled upon this theory months ago when Olivia had to be transferred to another unit to assist in an undercover operation. It took several weeks and the separation was brutal. Oh, but when she came back…

Alex sat on the couch, absently running her fingers through long, blonde locks. Her feet tucked to the side as she lost her thoughts in past events. Her breathing became slightly shallow and her body tight, then jerked when she heard the keys in the door. Her head snapped to it, waiting for Olivia to emerge from behind the solid metal.

She steadied herself. Determined to play it cool as if the thought of Olivia pressed against her never entered her mind. She scrambled for the television remote and quickly switched on the screen to keep the appearance that this was any other night. When she knew it definitely wasn't.

Olivia stepped through the threshold carrying an umbrella, her jacket and an amazing shaggy, wet hair-do that the rain played a pleasant part in. Olivia's eyes fell on the blonde that was sitting quietly on the sofa and gave her a grin.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. I knew that Davies case would have you buried in paper work." She said as she walked to the kitchen and laid her jacket on the back of a chair. She heard the footsteps of Alex behind her and turned to greet her with a bigger smile.

"I did as much as I could before six and came on home. I had to get out of the office." She said, wrapping her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm glad you did."

She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer, relishing the feeling of Alex's presence. She grinned and closed her eyes before delivering a soft kiss onto Alex's lips. Her hands started bunching up Alex's blouse as if it were an involuntary action. Alex felt the touch and broke the kiss.

"You're mighty dry for someone who just same in from the rain." She said with an innocent smile.

"It was just a drizzle." Olivia tried to steal another kiss, but Alex backed away further.

"You want a beer?" Breaking the contact completely, she walked to the refrigerator and eased open the door.

Olivia sighed and removed her top sweater as she started towards the living room couch, exposing a plain white Haines tee underneath. She plopped down on the cushions and threw her sweater to the side. She grabbed the remote and switched the television back off. "Sure. I'll take one."

Alex grabbed two Corona's and made her way to the couch. She stopped in front of Olivia and gave her a quick grin before she sat the two bottles down on the living room table.

"Oops. I forgot the opener. Hold on…"

But before she could take one step, Olivia grabbed her by her waist pulling her awkwardly into her lap. She grinned as Alex let out a high pitched yelp and reached for Olivia's shoulder to steady her balance.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alex smiled and readjusted herself so that she was straddling Olivia's thighs. "I believe I said I was getting the opener."

Olivia hooked her fingers round the back of Alex's knees and pulled her further into her lap roughly. The gesture made Alex gasp as Olivia's movements went from forceful to soft. Her lips carefully found the pulse point between her neck and collarbone. Her tongue traced the area delicately before her lips latched on and sucked lightly.

Before Alex knew it she was humming. Running her fingers through Olivia's hair and pulling her forward. Olivia moved on and kissed the bottom of her chin before saying, "What if I said all I needed was you right now. Screw the beer." She reached for her lips, but Alex yanked her hair, pulling her away from them.

"You sure you're not too tired, Liv? It's been a long case. Wouldn't want to take any sleep from you." She said playfully.

"The only thing I'm tired of is you denying me what I want." Olivia's eyes were black with desire as she let her finger trail the soft skin underneath Alex's blouse. She kissed her shoulder, then nipped at her neck and could feel Alex's gulp as it traveled down her throat.

Alex sighed, closing her eyes and loving the feel of Olivia's hot fingers trailing up her back. She was losing control, but was determined to get it back.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you take it?"

Olivia pulled back to look her in the eye. Playfulness was long lost as Olivia saw the pure lust and desire that was shining in Alex's blue orbs. Her fingers wrapped around the hem of the blouse and attempted to pull it up, but Alex made no move to help, simply staring deep into her eyes.

"You're not going to make this easy are you, Alex?"

"No." She licked her lips and waited for her girlfriend to make her next move.

Olivia gave a quick grin before kissing her shoulder softly once again, but then lost her gentleness as her eyes came back to Alex's in a ferocious stare.

"Take. It. Off."

"Make me."

Before Alex could see it, she felt it. Olivia's hand grabbed the crotch of her cotton yoga pants, sending a jolt of pleasure rippling through her body. Her eyes immediately closed and her mouth ajar as Olivia slowly massaged her center, feeling the satisfaction of the heat that she knew would be there. A whimper escaped Alex's mouth as she placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, trying to steady herself.

"I'll ask again. Take it off."

Alex opened her eyes and was greeted with a small, self satisfied smirk. She hesitated, wondered if she should hold off a little bit longer, but the hand between her thighs was making her lose focus on what the goal was here. But her mind acquiesced, and decided that she had suffered enough.

It was time to reap the fruits of her labor.

She reached for the bottom of her blouse and swept it off in one fluid motion before grabbing Olivia's face and kissing her hard. Her teeth nipped at Olivia's bottom lip roughly and then soothed it with her tongue, begging for entrance. Alex may have brought the fierceness to their kiss, but Olivia immediately reminded her who was in charge. She reached for Alex's tongue and brought it into her mouth, sucking it. Alex moaned as Olivia's teeth then nipped at her bottom lip as her fingers reached for the snaps of her lace bra, quickly doing away with it.

The cold air that swept over her nipples made Alex shiver as she ferociously kissed Olivia back. Her lips were kiss swollen by the time Olivia started to trail down her skin. She tried to catch her breath when Olivia, once again, latched on to Alex's pulse point. She sighed and slowly leaned back as Olivia made her way to her left breast, kissing softly which Alex knew was the calm before the storm. Alex's nipples were always extremely sensitive. And Olivia knew that all too well from times when she tried to bring Alex over the edge simply by tasting and massaging, but Alex never let her complete that theory.

She reached the pink tips and extended her tongue, flicking it lightly. Alex's body jolted as she exhaled, leisurely wrapping her fingers deep in Olivia's slightly damp hair. Olivia blew a stream of air against Alex's erect nipples then tracing it with her tongue lightly before going in for the kill.

"Ahhh! Liv…"

She bit her lip and tried hard not to cry out once again as Olivia licked the pebble into her mouth and sucked hard. She flicked her tongue across it several times before biting down harshly.

"Shit!"

Alex's hips rocked back and forth involuntarily, trying to find any type of pleasure she could get to her core from the woman beneath her. Olivia let go with a loud pop, a sensation that left Alex panting for more, and Olivia didn't disappoint. She trailed kisses to the right mound and gave it equal attention that left Alex in a frenzy. Her head slowly lolled back, the pleasure rippling through her skin and directly to her center. It was becoming increasingly hard to catch her breath. She was still latched on to Olivia's hair, but tried so hard not to hurt her.

Olivia let ago with another pop and stared at Alex. She waited until Alex lifted her head back up and looked her in the eye, her breaths still coming up short. She fingered the waist band of the soft yoga pants that Alex often donned after a long days work.

"Take these off."

Alex licked her lips and decided to make a show of it. She stood up slowly, letting her fingers saunter up from her thighs to the waistband. She pulled it out and let it snap back before she traced her fingers to her sides and slowly pulled them down. Inch by inch.

Olivia licked her own lips, transfixed by the sexy blonde in front of her. She couldn't help but think about the fact that anyone in her precinct or in the D.A.'s office would gladly give their month's salary to be on the exact couch that she was glued to tonight, watching the most beautiful woman that she ever laid eyes on sensually strip. And it was just for her. Only her.

"Mine." She wasn't sure if she said it out loud, but the smirk on Alex's face told her she voiced her desire. She traced the elastic band of her panties and looked at Olivia seductively.

"You want me to take _your _panties off?"

"Now."

Alex smirked and snaked her hand in between the fabric and cupped herself, placing her hand in the heat and wetness that had been there before Olivia even walked through the door.

She heard Olivia moan when she finally sauntered the skimpy piece of fabric down to the floor. She giggled as she watched Olivia reach for her own shirt and throw it across the room. Alex wasted no time in coming back to Olivia, straddling her hips, ready to feel her body close to her own.

Olivia took her lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. The love Olivia had for Alex shown as she explored Alex's mouth thoroughly. Her hands stroked the inside of Alex's thighs which Alex instinctively spread wider, wanting to give Olivia plenty of room. At this point she was dying from want.

Olivia finally dragged her fingers to her apex, feeling the wetness before she even got there. She traced Alex's opening making her tremble, knowing that she did this to Alex, and only her. Alex whimpered in their kiss, rolling her hips to hopefully get the touch she desired which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

She broke the kiss and slowly put her lips against Alex's ear.

"You want it, baby?" She whispered, repeatedly fingering her opening. Never penetrating.

"Yesssss." Alex's eyes were closed, her body rocking on its own will.

"You sure?" She teased, penetrating only to the first knuckle of one digit.

"You know I do…" Alex was whimpering and trying so hard to impale herself on Olivia's fingers.

"You sure you don't wanna grab that bottle opener?" She smirked.

"Fuck you, Liv…" Alex eyes were still closed shut as she blindly grabbed Olivia's teasing hand and urged it forward.

"Woah, now. You said if I wanted it I could take it."

"Then do it!" Alex was beyond frustration. She needed Olivia.

Her lips returned to her ear and whispered softly, "Be careful what you wish for."

Without any other warning, Olivia thrust two digits deep inside Alex til they could go no more.

"Oh!… my God!" Her body locked up and shook. Her nails breaking flesh on Olivia's shoulders. Her hips were still, but then slowly started to grind themselves on her strong, talented fingers.

"Oh my God… Olivia…"

Olivia exhaled. She felt the fresh coat of perspiration that appeared on her olive toned skin. Her body broke out into a new level of arousal. The moment she was witnessing before her was mind-blowing. The image of Alex straddling her with her head thrown back, mouth agape, one hand still clinging to her shoulder, the other one now rolling her nipple as she slowly rode her ever penetrating fingers was an image that will be burned into her memory for a lifetime. She could feel her strong walls contracting around her digits as it accepted their slow rhythm and depth. She slowed the rhythm down even more and slowly twisted her fingers granting her a loud moan from Alex as she lifted her head and slowly and placed it on Olivia's shoulder. She entertained the slow rhythm for a short while, but slowly tried to pick up the pace. Olivia didn't give in. Keeping it slow and sweet, every other stroke she would curl her finger to touch Alex's sweet spot making Alex whimper in pleasure. When she realized Olivia was set on keeping this agonizingly slow pace that was driving her crazy, she resulted to begging, doing anything to give her the release that she so desperately needed.

"Liv…mmmm… please…" Alex bit her lip, trying desperately to restrain the vocal cries that were begging to come out.

"Tell me what you need…" Olivia was panting. Seeing Alex deep in the throes of passion and breathing deeply against her skin was beyond sexy.

"More… I...I need more…"

Without anymore instruction, Olivia thrust a third digit deeply and curled the tips.

"Holy shit! Liv!"

Alex's body came alive, arching her back and grinding her hips deep onto Olivia's fingers wanting to take every inch they could give. Olivia changed the pace which quickly grew to be out of control. Before she knew it she was frantic. Watching Alex's body need it so bad was intoxicating and she quickly found herself slamming her fingers into her, making sure ever stroke landed home.

"God, Liv! Right there! Right there! Harder!" Alex's hands grabbed on to the back of couch. She could barely hear the fabric as it raked under her short fingernails over the tremendous amount of blood that was rushing to her head.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building to its final peak before it toke hold of Alex's body. She canted her hips once, twice and froze. And shook before breaking down all together as she latched on to Olivia's body and held on tight as wave after wave cascaded onto her. Her body trembled hard and was on fire as she cried out so loud she _knew _her neighbors could hear. The pleasure rolled through her for what felt like days before she could finally register Olivia's lips kissing and caressing her neck, trying to bring her back down to earth.

"Li- erm…" Her voice came out strangled, throat sore from exclaiming her pleasure. She laid her head back on her shoulder and felt Olivia's smile in her skin and the warm fingers that slowly excavated themselves from her heat as the other one stroked her back slowly. She immediately felt hollow and offered a soft whimper as disapproval.

"Shhh…" Olivia just smiled and could feel the last small tremors that were still finding a way to release from Alex's body.

"I hope you recover from that fast."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Alex smiled kissing the skin beneath her lips which tasted of cucumber and salt.

"A week and a half? You can't possible think that was enough to quench my appetite…"

If Alex's body had just gone through an earth shattering orgasm you wouldn't have known as it immediately perked up in aching anticipation.

"You know I can never get enough of you. We're nowhere near finished…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Disclaimer applies.**

**Enjoy your chapter 2 :)  
**

* * *

Alex brought their lips together in a slow, soft kiss. Her lips still felt numb, as did the rest of her body as it was still trying to calm itself down, but counter in its excitement when hearing this night was nowhere near over. She could feel Olivia's body slightly trembling. Her breathing was short, as if struggling to keep herself under control. Alex smoothed her hands along Olivia's shoulders softly and could feel it.

Olivia was wound tight. Very tight.

"Olivia…" Alex kissed her shoulder as her hands continued to massage the muscles that were slightly twitching under olive skin.

Olivia didn't speak. Knowing what Alex probably noticed by now, she took a deep breath to try to relax herself. It didn't work.

"Liv, I want you to release all this. Let go of this tension." She gave one final kiss to her skin and looked into her eyes. Olivia's orbs were black. Her body illustrated strength, struggle, desire. And fear.

"I don't… I don't want to hurt you, Alex", she whispered as she took a shaky breath, "but… I need…"

"And you can take", Alex traced her thumb along Olivia's kiss swollen bottom lip, "I trust you, Liv. Believe me. I want _all_ of what you've got." She gave her a small kiss on the lips as she felt Olivia's hands firmly grip her thighs and glide around to her firm ass. She squeezed it roughly as a small breath left Olivia's body, only a slight give in the tension and the adrenaline that was still raging through veins.

It just wasn't enough.

"Let's go…" In one fluid motion, Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's thighs and lifted her. Alex clung to her as she was swept from the living room and carried through the threshold of her bedroom.

She squeaked and giggled as Olivia tossed her on the soft bed. She gave Alex a smirk as she unhooked her belt and began to snake it through the loop holes.

"Let me." Alex slid to the foot of the bed and reached for the brown leather belt that was assisting in keeping her away from the thick, tanned legs that Alex admittedly loved to feel wrapped around her body.

She freed it from the final loop and unbuttoned and zipped the dark wash jeans. She pulled them down slowly, savoring each piece of skin that was unveiled to her, but Olivia didn't share her patience and grabbed her hands, lifting them out to the side as she wiggled herself out of the rest of the fabric. She kicked them towards the window and let go of Alex's hands.

"Lay down."

Alex did as instructed and crawled backwards up the bed as Olivia seductively followed her. Alex rested her head on the pillows and immediately felt the force of Olivia's lips. The kiss was hungry and savage. Lips clashing as Alex grabbed Olivia's shoulders, trying to anchor her from the intensity. If Olivia had any reservations about letting her rough, domineering tendencies out, it was long forgotten.

She kissed Alex feverishly as she grabbed her thighs roughly and spread them apart, sliding her hips in between. Alex immediately wrapped her legs around her, wanting to feel every inch Olivia's skin connecting to hers. A moan broke deep inside her chest when Olivia thrust her hips deep into her own. She could feel how wet she was behind the briefs she so desperately wanted to take off. She released her hands from Olivia's shoulders and grabbed her ass, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of the briefs in an attempt to pull them down. Olivia immediately sat up and Alex followed, pulling her briefs all the way off as Alex's lips latched onto the swell of Olivia's cleavage. Olivia snatched her underwear off and threw them on the floor and reached for her own bra strap. She peeled the garment off quickly and gasped as Alex's teeth latched on to her erect nipple. Alex brought the pebble into her mouth and sucked hard. She couldn't get enough of the flavor on her skin, licking and flicking until Olivia let out a shuttering breath.

Olivia buried her hand in the hair at the nape of Alex's neck and snatched her head back crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. She pushed her back down in the pillows, exploring her mouth as if it were new terrain. She gave a final nip to her lips before gliding down her body and, without pretense, latched onto a pink, aching nipple.

"Jesus!"

The feeling of Alex's overwhelming arousal was consuming her body. Olivia knew just what to do. Giving her nipple harsh nips and bites, sucking hard, but then soothing that pain with a soft, delicate swipe before biting once again. Alex was struggling to keep her bearing. Her hands sunk into Olivia's thick hair trying to hold on for dear life, but Olivia stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Keep them to your side." She said giving the nipple beneath her a light flick.

"I… I don't think I can…" Alex shuttered, refusing to remove her fingers.

"You will or I'll stop." She gave Alex a demanding stare and ignored her whimpers as Alex reluctantly and slowly removed her hands and placed them to her sides. She fist the sheets hard when Olivia blew a light breath over her aching, wet nipple.

She latched on again, showing no mercy as Alex groaned loudly, arching her back to give more to her lover. Olivia enjoyed herself. The feel and taste of Alex's nipples around her lips was invigorating. Alex's moans were becoming louder and her movements a lot harder. Olivia figured if she didn't stop now, Alex would topple over the edge without her even enjoying the main course. And she couldn't allow that.

With one last hard suck, Olivia let go with a loud pop. She stared up Alex's figure and was in awe of the beautiful sight before her. Alex's head was thrown back, her lips apart as she gasped desperately for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Olivia smiled to herself and kissed the toned abdomen that was beneath her, and then nipped at it sharply. Alex hissed at the harsh sensation, but moaned as a delicate tongue licked the now swollen bite.

She continued until her mouth reached the inside of her thigh. She grabbed her legs with a firm grip and spread them roughly, immediately getting hit with the intoxicating scent of Alex's arousal. She nipped at the insides of her thighs upward until she reached her core. She swept a broad lick on the outside of Alex's most sensitive lips as Alex moaned deeply. Olivia tried to hold herself back, tried to draw the aching out as much as possibly, but her need was much greater than her patience.

With one light warning lick at Alex's opening, Olivia sunk in, thrusting her tongue deep inside Alex's folds and broadly licked up to her clit.

"Shit! Liv! Oh my… oh my God!"

Alex fist the sheets hard, her knuckles turning a pale white. Her eyes were tightly shut, the heels of her feet digging deep into the bed as she tried her hardest to keep her hands to her sides. Her back bowed sharply as Olivia swirled around her engorged clit and sucked hard.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex's head was spinning. Her orgasm was coming fast and she tried her hardest to fight it, but Olivia was definitely not making it easy. Her lips were soft around her clit and her tongue firm as she repeatedly dove deep into her folds before stroking outwards.

Alex was starting to lose touch with time and space. Her skin could no longer feel the soft sheets beneath her naked flesh as her body propelled her into a derailing orgasm. Olivia took one last exploratory dive into the caverns of Alex's sex and latched on to her clit harshly. Alex broke down.

Her cries were deafening. Her climax rocked her body harder than Olivia could ever remember. No longer able to control herself, she clutched Olivia's hair hard as her body jumped and contracted violently against her tongue. Olivia groaned against her clit, but never gave in, never slowing her pace. She continued to stroke her faster. Continued to lick and suck Alex feverishly. She could feel the hands in her hair desperately trying to pull her away, but Olivia was relentless.

"No! No!" Alex screamed. Trying greatly to pull away. She clawed her body up the bed, but Olivia was unrelenting.

"Come here!" Olivia growled as she grabbed Alex's thighs and snatched her body back down the bed and thrust her tongue deep inside Alex without missing a beat.

"Fuck! Liv! Oh, fuck!"

The hands that were once so desperate to pull Olivia away were now encouraging her. Her body was undulating uncontrollably underneath the thrashing of Olivia's incredibly skilled and merciless tongue. The air around them grew thick as Alex's third orgasm of the night rapidly approached. The noise in the room became foggy, the only sounds being the sweet audio of Olivia's tongue successfully working Alex, Alex's cries and panting breaths and her nails scratching desperately at the wooden headboard trying all their might to find something to hold onto.

She took one, two, three breaths until her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She convulsed violently as the climax shook her to her core. Her nails quickly flew to Olivia's shoulders, to the bed sheets and back to her shoulders as she tried to find something to anchor herself because she was certain this orgasm would cast her out to sea.

She cried out Olivia's name like a mantra as tears streamed down her face. Olivia brought her back down to earth slowly, dipping her tongue more shallow on each stroke, slowing her pace. Alex silently thanked God as the tongue against her took a gentler approach until it stopped altogether. When Olivia kissed her way back up Alex's body, Alex's eyes were still slammed shut. Her breathing was harsh to the point Olivia could have sworn she was hyperventilating.

"Shhh… baby. I've got you." Olivia stroked the sweat soaked hair that found itself attached to Alex's brow.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, still panting as if the orgasm had just begun. She brought her hands up to Olivia's face and she labored her breathing slightly before bring her down in a soul searching kiss. It was deep, heartfelt and meaningful.

Loving.

Olivia broke the kiss and stared deep into the eyes of the love of her life. She swore the sight of Alex's sweet smile could cure cancer, stop world hunger, at least that's how it felt every time she was on the receiving end of it. She laid her head on Alex's shoulder, hearing her ragged heartbeat slowly go down to a semi-normal pace. Alex smiled to herself and closed her eyes, running her fingers up and down Olivia's auburn skin. She stroked from side to side across her shoulder blades until Olivia hissed and jumped at the contact. Alex opened her eyes and examined her shoulder which had several deep scratches. She gasped at the small traces of blood that puckered through the broken skin.

"Oh, Liv. I'm so sorry." She said lightly tracing the wounds with her fingers then giving it a small kiss of concern.

She was really afraid she might have hurt her girlfriend. That is, until she felt Olivia start to giggle against her skin.

"Liv?"

Olivia raised herself up on her forearms and looked down on Alex with a grin. She couldn't help but break out in another round of laughs as she saw the genuine concern on Alex's face.

"It's not funny! This looks like it really hurts." Alex stated incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia gave a wide smile.

"What?" Alex continued to stare at her girlfriend perplexed.

"Alex. Seeing your body lash out in the throes of passion, trying to find anything to hold onto? I mean, it hurt, but it was _well_ worth it." She smiled coming down to give Alex a small kiss. Alex's face of concern slowly morphed into a face of slight embarrassment and Olivia picked up on it right away.

"Alex, believe me. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's the sexiest thing I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing." She said, kissing her neck lightly.

Alex hummed at the feeling of Olivia's soft lips on her still heated skin, loving how their bodies meld together, and hoping she can have this body pressed against her for the rest of their lives.

Olivia stops and lifts her head to give Alex a curious look.

"What?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you denying me all those times were to get me to take you like a prisoner fresh out of jail? That you wanted all this?"

Alex smiled and traced Olivia's bottom lip with her thumb before saying, "Wow. You know, they don't give those badges to just anyone."

Olivia gave a goofy grin and whispered, "Wow. I feel so used."

Alex erupted in laughter as Olivia giggled and tried to hide herself in the crook of Alex's neck, but Alex pulled her face back into her view.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Seeing you lose control and ravage me like I'm the only woman in the world? _That _is the sexiest thing _I_ will ever see."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia's goofy smile quickly turned into a very seductive grin. Alex's body immediately flooded as Olivia's hips gently pivoted in between her thighs. Her answering "Yes" came out in a strangled whisper as Olivia's hands returned to her thighs, spreading them wider.

"You know something else that will make me lose control?" She said with an evil smirk as she continued to roll her hips.

"What?"

Olivia bent down and licked her neck before nipping it lightly. "Where is he?"

Alex audibly gulped and struggled to give an answer.

"In the drawer…"

"Go get him."

* * *

**Reviews are more than welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer kids.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Alex's lips struggled to leave Olivia's as she began to reach for the drawer blindly. Finally, Olivia gave her an evil grin and one last kiss, allowing Alex to get the rarely used toy. Olivia sat upright and widened her stance giving Alex a little more room to maneuver below her. Finally the toy was brought into view, a perfect sized silicone phallus rested in between straps.

Alex smirked as she rested it on her stomach, never taking her eyes off of Olivia. Without moving her gaze, Olivia put the strap-on on the unoccupied side of the bed and just smirked.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna make me wait…" Alex said as she reached for Olivia's hands. Olivia took them and smiled down at Alex as she gradually lowered her body to the bed, putting their hands behind Alex's head. She gave her a small, soft kiss.

"Turn around."

Alex's eyes went black with desire as she turned onto her stomach. She hugged the pillow below her head and closed her eyes, ready to feel whatever pleasure Olivia had in store for her. Olivia guided her lips to the back of Alex's neck and kissed it lightly before licking a line down to the middle of her spine. Alex whimpered as Olivia sat up once again and smoothed her hands from the middle to the side of Alex's body. She could feel the tension in her tight muscles and knew it wasn't just because of the activities they were partaking in tonight, but also had a lot to do with the stress that their job continually put on her body. The pressure to make sure that the offender always paid for his crimes with a deserving sentence can be damaging, especially the pressure that the squad puts on her shoulders to do so. Olivia was glad that she could do this for her. To make her forget about the world one night at a time.

She started massaging her lower back and could feel the knots cease under her touch. And finally she reached probably her favorite part of Alex's body. Her ass. Sometimes in the squad room she would find herself in a daze, staring at the perfectly round, firm backside of the A.D.A while she'd speak with the captain, to the point where Elliot would clear his throat loudly just to snap her out of it.

She couldn't resist to touch as her hands started from below and firmly smoothed over to her upper back. A sigh left Alex's lips and Olivia did it once again, enjoying the feeling of her hands on her flesh. Olivia bent down and gave a kiss to her lower back and then another.

"I love your body, Alex. You are absolutely breath taking." She said as she gave a kiss to her side, "and your ass is amazing."

Alex giggled and hummed at the kisses that were being delivered to her body, "I work out."

Olivia giggled as she once again put her hands on her backside and grasped both cheeks, loving the feel of them in her hands. And then, unable to stop herself, she gave a slow lick to one cheek and then without hesitation, bit down. Hard.

"Oh!" Alex squeezed the pillow between her fingers and hissed at the pain that automatically turned into pleasure. She whimpered at the tongue that traced the offending bite, trying to relieve it. Alex hummed and took a deep breath as she felt Olivia hands cover her ass once again and massage her cheeks. Her body relaxed at the touch of her movements, until suddenly, her body was set on fire by the next words spoken by her lover.

"The safe word is 'peach'".

Alex moaned as her body prepared itself for what was to come. Her center clenched in anticipation, feeling the fresh wetness that made itself present between her thighs. She could still feel Olivia's hands gripping and massaging her slowly, taking her time, til suddenly she didn't feel them anymore.

She gripped the pillow and braced herself wanting to be prepared when it came, but knowing full well that no matter how well she tried to ready herself, it wouldn't be enough for the shock her skin would be thrown into. She inhaled slowly as she felt Olivia's body shift above her. And then it happened.

A loud smack ricocheted through the walls of the bedroom followed by Alex's loud moan. She gripped the pillow harder as Olivia smoothed over the now red flesh and lifted her hand once more.

"Jesus!" Alex cried out as a second blow was given to the opposite cheek followed by a soft caress. Her center contracted as Alex undulated her hips into the sheets. She let out a harsh breath as she felt Olivia's hand lift yet again.

"Ahhh!" Alex lifted her behind in the air, the pleasure cascading through her body. She let out a long moan as Olivia's hands grasped her softly and pushed her back into the sheets.

"You want one more?" Olivia asked with a grin as she massaged the now ruby red skin below her.

"I want you to fuck me…" Alex struggled to get out as she gyrated into the sheets.

"One more…" Olivia said as she bent down and gave her ass a soft kiss before she raised her hand for the last time. And she made sure she'd make it count.

"Oh… GOD!" Alex cried out as the loudest smack sounded off through the room. She bit her lip as she tried to control her breathing, but the pleasure was too intense. Blood was rushing to her head fast and she could barely hear the metal of the strap-on above the deafening sound. She felt Olivia's body lift away from her, so she quickly grabbed a pillow from the empty side of the bed and lifted her hips, placing it underneath her below her bellybutton, allowing Olivia all the access she would need.

Olivia slid the smaller appendage of the strap-on inside herself, closing her eyes as, for the first time of the night, she felt her inside muscles grasp at an intruding physical being. She adjusted it between her legs and grinned at Alex's actions. She reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out lube, poured some into her hand and stroked the dildo from the base to the tip. The piece inside her felt delicious from the pressure of the movement. She lost herself and stroked a little while longer. She wouldn't admit it to Alex, but she loved this. She loved being able to dominate Alex in this way. It fed deeply into her possessive side in a way she couldn't have predicted.

Alex's moan of impatience brought her back to reality, her ass still moving against the softness of the pillow. Olivia rested her hand on her right cheek and adjusted herself so the she was straddling Alex's legs. She brought the tip of the toy to her center and swiped along her folds. Alex moaned at the contact, wanting nothing more than to feel herself envelop the length of Olivia.

"The safe word still applies. Don't let me hurt you."

"I trust you. Please, Liv…"

Without anymore assurance needed, Olivia glided the head of the phallus inside Alex with ease. She continued to move inch by inch until she felt pressure. She stilled her movements, letting Alex get used to the size of her before slowly pulling out. She steadied herself once more and pushed back in. She watched Alex's hands against the pillow as it clenched and unclenched the case. She was almost all the way in, but stopped not wanting to give Alex more than she could take, or at least she thought she couldn't take more until Alex drove the rest of its length inside her.

"Oooooh, Liv…" She moaned breathlessly as she continued to thrust herself onto Olivia. The sight was absolutely breath taking. Watching Alex pleasure herself as the phallus disappeared and reappeared from her folds was amazing. Unable to continue to stay still, Olivia grabbed Alex's left hip with her right hand and drove the dick home with one hard thrust.

"Liv! Oh God!" Alex clenched the pillow hard. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt every inch invade her.

Olivia pulled out slowly, almost achingly slow. Alex whimpered at the pace, needing it fast and hard, but Olivia was solely in control, leaving her body at the mercy of her will.

Olivia retreated until she could see the base of the head before she drove it hard back in. Alex opened her mouth in a silent scream as her body froze, loving the rough feeling of Olivia, needing more.

"God, Liv… more… please…" a strangled cry from Alex's lips. Olivia could tell that Alex was barely hanging on by a thread and decided to have mercy on her. She rolled her hips out and rolled them back in at a faster pace. The piece inside her was driving her crazy. At the end of each thrust it was taking her higher, touching her in the spot that made her tremble each time. She grabbed onto Alex's hip harder, needing more, but she hesitated, keeping Alex's safety in mind. She didn't want to hurt her, but her need was too great and she struggled to keep herself in check.

Alex felt the hesitation and knew exactly what to say to make that hesitation cease immediately.

"Fuck me, Liv…"

"Oh, God…" Those words broke Olivia and all control was lost. She grabbed her hips roughly and crashed them together soundly again and again. Her pace became frantic, steadily rising to a totally out of control rhythm, making sure that every thrust made it home.

Alex screamed out as she snatched the mattress to hold on to, rising to her forearms. She met every thrust, making sure she took in every inch that Olivia had to give.

"Fuck, Liv! So good…" Alex was incredibly close to the edge and desperately tried to hold on. She could feel Olivia trembling wildly above her so she gave as good as she got, wanting Olivia to go over the abyss with her.

"Alex, oh God!" She thrust uncontrollably hard into her core. The legs of the bed scraped against the floor at the force of their bodies moving in a blissful harmony. The fitted sheets unlatched themselves from the mattress as Alex's hands turned a pale white at the force of her gripping them.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come…" Alex shuddered as her entire body went rigid. Her core gripped the dildo hard as her body was thrown into the waves of ecstasy. Her mouth was agape, but she couldn't tell if she was screaming as white noise flooded her ears. All she could feel was her contracting core and the pain of her clenched fist as she held on with everything she had.

Olivia couldn't hold on any longer as the sight of Alex quivering in pleasure pushed her over the edge. She cried out and held tightly onto Alex, thrusting slowly, extending the pleasure for both of them. Alex collapsed to the mattress, loving the feeling of Olivia driving the dildo softly in, then retreating. She moaned when she halted her movements, but kept it buried inside. She rested her head on Alex's shoulder as she tried to calm herself.

"Alex… that was…" she lost her words and cleared her ragged throat.

"Mmmm…" was all Alex could say, her body still vibrating from the incredible orgasm.

Olivia loved this. Loved taking Alex like this. Feeling Alex thrust herself into Olivia was a feeling matched by no other. Knowing that Alex loved every minute of it, and didn't mind if Olivia lost complete control was absolutely arousing, but this position robbed her of one thing.

Seeing Alex's face when she came.

It was no secret that watching her body unfold, her legs wrapping around her, her hands grab out for anything and everything was Olivia's favorite part about making love to Alex. And she was determined to get that back.

She pulled softly out of Alex and sat up to pull herself out of the contraption. Alex turned onto her back to watch Olivia as she freed herself from the toy. She smiled and reached for her, wanting to feel her weight on top of her once more.

Olivia tossed it to the side and lowered herself onto Alex, giving her a soul searching kiss. Alex's tongue reached for Olivia's and brought it into her mouth. She moaned at the exploratory licks. Olivia broke the kiss to give her bottom lip a nip before sucking on it lightly. She kissed her shoulder blade and bit down making Alex hiss at the slight pain. She kissed her way down her chest, loving the feel of Alex's skin beneath her lips. She reached the pink pebbled and gave it a slight flick.

"Olivia…"

"I still want you."

"You're going to kill me." She grinned as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Olivia's tongue on her. "You're insatiable."

"Can you blame me?" She replied softly as her tongue circled the peak and brought it into her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Alex buried her hands in Olivia's hair, encouraging her. "No, I guess not. I am quite sexy you know." She said with a chuckle.

"And modest to boot." Olivia giggled as she kissed her stomach.

"Well, it's hard to stay modest when you treat me this way, love me this way. Plus, Stewart from across the hall tells me I'm sexy all the time- OW!"

Olivia bit her hard, not liking the news that her neighbor was possibly flirting with her girlfriend with _no ones _permission. She suddenly felt possessive, not knowing if this was just another way of Alex getting under her skin on purpose or not. She didn't care. She went further down Alex's body and spread her legs wider.

"You're mine. No one else's."

"All yours…" Alex said breathlessly as her body became ready to receive anything Olivia was ready to give.

Olivia licked her inner thighs and could taste the come from previous orgasms. It was like a drug that kept her coming back for more and more. Each high better than the rest. The folds in front of her were dripping, waiting, almost daring her to touch. She placed both thumbs on the outside of her lips, moving both of them in circles. Alex's hips undulated at the pressure it was placing on her clit. She couldn't believe it, but her body was primed and ready like this was their first time. Only Olivia could make her feel this was. Only Olivia could make her feel powerless and strong all in the same moment. Only she could make her feel that love was solely created for them.

"Only you…" Alex whispered breathlessly.

"You promise?"

"Always."

"Better be." She said before she took one firm, broad lick through her most sensitive lips.

"Oooooh, fuck…" Alex held on firmly to Olivia's hair, wrapping her legs around her head, but letting go reluctantly to give her all the room she needed.

Olivia's tongue dove deep, claiming every inch of Alex's sex. The taste was intoxicating and she couldn't stop herself from diving back in.

"Liv… Liv…" Alex's hips were bucking uncontrollably. The feel of her soft tongue was taking her to a new high of arousal.

Olivia pinned her hips to the bed as she licked up to her clit and brought it into her mouth, sucking savagely. She brought to digits to Alex's folds and gave her two warning thrusts before driving them in to the palm.

"Fuck, Liv… damnit!" Alex drove her hips into Olivia's fingers. She reached once again to the almost useless sheets that were still clinging onto the bed. The rhythm was fast and direct and Alex could feel her orgasm coming fast. Just one more would do it. One more.

"More… please, Liv… oh God…"

Wanting to give Alex anything she asked for, she added another digit and curled the tips at the end of each stroke.

Alex was now shamelessly throwing her hips into Olivia's thrusts. Her moans and cries encouraging Olivia to give everything she had for the woman she loved. Alex's thighs were trembling uncontrollably and Olivia knew it would only take three more strokes to send Alex flying.

She gave Alex three hard, firm thrusts and curled to touch the secret spot that only she could find and kept them there, and brought her clit in her mouth and sucked wildly.

It was all it took.

"Jesus Christ! Liv! Fuck! Oh, God!" Alex hips were propelling themselves forward, milking every ounce she could get. Her orgasm made her lose all functions of her body. It literally felt like it was floating on thin air, her legs and arms were thrashing all involuntary.

And Olivia never moved her fingers, making sure that they stayed buried as she licked her clit feverishly. Wave after wave was hitting Alex like a ton of bricks with no signs of quitting, throwing her into the longest orgasm she ever had.

"Oh, God… It won't stop! It won't-"

Her body was depleting itself of energy, her orgasm taking every small amount it could get. Her fingers still holding on for dear life. Her hips were still trying to take more of Olivia's fingers.

Finally, Olivia gave mercy, giving one last lick to her clit before blowing a stream of air across it as she slowly extracted her fingers. She brought her hips down to the bed as she climbed up her body and brought their lips together in a deep, meaningful kiss, Alex's hips still searching for the last clutches of release. Her body slowly calmed down as she kissed Olivia everywhere. On her cheeks, her forehead, her nose.

She pulled back and grabbed her face making sure that she had Olivia's undivided attention.

"You, dear woman, are amazingly good at that." She said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Olivia smiled and tried to hide her face in the crook of her neck and this time Alex let her, running her fingers through soft, brown hair. She sighed contently, wondering how she got so lucky. What could she have possibly done to deserve a woman as loving, caring, and committed as the beautiful Olivia Benson? The woman that everyone wished they could court, wine and dine, take to movies and get to know. She was blessed with this opportunity to love this woman forever. And for that she was grateful.

"I love you so much. You have no idea." She said, continually running her fingers through auburn strands.

"I think I have an idea." Olivia chuckled, loving the fingers nestled in her hair. "I love you too, Alex. You are one incredible woman. I hope you cutting me off all that time was worth it." She laughed as she kissed the skin beneath her.

"Oh, it was definitely worth it!" She said, closing her eyes and losing herself in the feel of Olivia's body.

They settled into a comfortable, peaceful silence until Olivia lifted her head slightly.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to pay Stewart a visit."

* * *

And that my friends is the end! Thanks so much for reading. I had this on my mind for a while and finally put it down into a fic. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
